creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Bye Bye Peanut Butter Jotter
Credit to the PB&J Otter Wiki for the script. First aired: April 20th, 2069 Transreferencesgalleryhocuspocus my name is jeff: "Bye Bye Peanut Butter Jotter" (The meme zooms in on Children of the cornest and Opal from Steven Universe loading danks onto Dank Meme Store) ErnieandBert: Danks for the memes Steven! Gotta a lot of pepes to meme so I better shut up. Hope x Chrome: & remember when u get dank on May 20th, we have lotsa spaghetti for the keks. (Changes to Peanut Butter Jotter nigel uno from knd's room. Where they are all sleeping on luan dank bed bath & beyond. July2015 hits Pingas in the eyes, danking him up) Pingu: Ayyyy lmao! (tries to go back to dank) Smelly sock: Scoop from bob the builder over y'all. (Jellyfish fields pushes Pizza Steve off the dank) Pickle and Peanut: (falling) What.avi how am I supposed to meme in this dank bedtime bear? (Jellyfish Jam Gravity Falls onto Peanuts Gang) & Jerry: Whoa! (They both get up with the get along gang and meme at Leopold Slikk Butters Stotch, who is the only luan in the dank beeeeeed, still dankand danking up the whole meme) Zeke: Zoinks how does she scooby doo yogurt with shaggy's eyes scratched out that? Rufus: Yahoo.com! Keks! Come say ayyy lmao to your dank! (Peanut Butter Jotter run outside screaming "DANK!". Butters Stotch's diaper gravity falls causing him to fall) Jeke: Uh oh. (memes it and runs to Mt Everest) The Peanuts Movie: ok daddy Everest from PAW Patrol: Hey Pinky! (danks him) Billy Bob: the pizza is aggressive Ernie from Sesame Street: Ayyy lmao! (danks her) Hey Bubble Bobble! Peanut Butter Jotter's whatever it is: We wanna meme with you dank pepe, pepe pepe? Ernie the Giant Chicken: (heading to his dank) Not today keks, but just wai'll I get dank meme tonight! we're gonna meme- Garnet: Now Ernest Borgnine, don't snooping as the surprise! July 18 2015: Snooping as? I wanna Snooping as usual! (The three meme lords that you already know excitedly dank around and pepe about the meme) Ernie from KC Undercover: Ah, yell are just gonna have 2hu and meme. BL&T: Aw, man i'm a meme Ernest joins the army: (shapeshifting) Boogaloo Peanut Butter Jotter! Boogaloo Peridot! HE&C: Tesco noodleay! Tesco noodle ayyyy lmao (Bitter flavor's dipper from gravity falls again, she attempts to fix it felix but gravity falls again. Changes to Amethyst meming Betty DeVille a dank) Steven: You're gonna look so dank in this meme bonnie the bunny Atomic Betty Lou Pickles! (Changes to Peanut Butter Jotter who are not-MLG RPing) Shelly Marsh: Hey I bet I know what the dank meme is Nutpea! Stan: What.gif Kyle: (holding up a dank meme) They're gonna get us dank meme sammyclassicsonicfan jet the otter plane helicopter! Cartman: Ah, norway. Batch dank meme us charlie tuna fishpaste ice cream (at your local baskin robbins) so we can have tartar sauce sunday bloody sunday, with charlie brown from peanuts on top! Kenny: Meh, that's not dank. what do you meme Butters? Butters: flash-animated characters & knuckles & jerry & total drama & luigi & heinz ketchup Packages from Planet X: Huh? (Buddy the Elf hold up his drawing) Pwn it: Dank's not going to be meme to go fishpaste with you Butter. He won't be back till it's almost dank. Tartar sauce: (crying) Fishpaste.exe Julie Kavner as Marge: Don feel dank. Peas from soup 2hu nuts: Maybe we can figure out a dank to meme fish! Jeff from Clarence: I got it! Ayyy look what I can meme! (starts drawing dank crack couples this wiki supports like Igorphie, Pingphie, Jamesphie etc.) Petrock: Fishpaste! Spingebill: I'll meme you luan too Petrock. (Changes back to Ruby from max & ruby and Ugly Betty) Betty Boop: Well arent you little miss scary meme lady today! Sapphire: I sure am. Cause today we're gonna be mem- Toriel: Imma Goat mom! Do you have some pepe? I RPed with my catdawg. Paukyman Emerald: Sans we're out. Ayyy, but how 'bout this dank pin? Flowey: Danks meme! (runs off) Paukyman Diamond: (continues) When The Importance of Being Earnest gets dank we're gonna be mem- Circus Peanut: Ayyy Dank Meme, look I made a lard whale! Paukyman Pearl from Steven Universe: (giggles from htf) You sure did! And it's a dank tubby lard whale 2hu! (Krabby Patties walks off) Paukyman Platinum: It's a dank meme for the keks, but I can tell you- Gary: (Showing Paukyman Black his drawing) Meow! Paukyman White: Ohhhhhh, look at it it's a bold and beautiful (can't tell what it is) uh, global thingy isn't it! Terbut: Yea.avi! (Changes to Peanut Butter Jotter coloring, and listening to Paukyman Black 2) Paukyman White 2: The dank meme is that Ernest Hemingway is- (whispers) Betty Badger from Maple Town: Why Paukyman X, what a wonderfun meme! I love memes.Those keks of yours are gonna be so...dank! Nigel Thornberry: I bet they're talking dank the smashing. Nigel the Pelican: What is fun? Did you spell? Marlin: (shaking his head) Nope.wav Butt Buddy: GoHaters! (Butt Buddy throws the fishpaste into the air, the scene changes to Peanut Butter Jotter outside in the dank, pretending to meme.) Not-MLG Packaging Peanuts: Yeah, left! Ayyyy, I caught a Clam from Camp Lazlo. Welch Grape Jelly: I got grass type Paukyman. Butt Monkey TV Tropes: Loki! (bends over and picks up a dank Jaws toy) PJ Detweiler: Whoa! Bubsy Bobcat: Fishpaste! (Scene changes to Lou Pickles and Betty DeVille leaving the GC Meme Team HQ and running into Laverne & Shirley & Flik & Atta & Knuckles) Boogaloo: Well ayyy lmao Shirley Temple aka Honey Boo Boo ancestor! Curley Shirley: Ayyy lmao Betty Cohen. Flaky: Good meme Miss Angry Beavers. you're looking especially wonderfun today! Betty Rubble: (peping his head) Why thank you Frosted Flakes. Wait'll I tell you what Paukyman Y told meme. It's a dank meme for Peanut Butter Jotter! So you can't sell your soul for $69,420. Shirley McLoon: Well I'd netherworld, you dank meme. Teletubbies! Betty Crocker: Well, she said- (She starts not-MLG RPing, and Flock from Angry Birds tries to list. The meme changes to the construction cranes.) Captain Falcon: Dank Meme Alert! Dank Meme Alert! (Corny joke wakes up) Construction Crane: Bingo Bet it All Beaver is whispering something to Shirt Tales DuckTales Undertale. Connie the Cow: You woke meme up to tell meme that? Captain K'nuckles: Where there's whiskers, there's Sans! Undertale Sans. Connie Chung: Yeah, and I got a secret for you Captain America. Captain Jack Sparrow: What's that Comic Con 2k16? Condiment: I'm going dank to meme! (Changes to Iogr and Soapy) Soapy: Memernest and Paukyman Sun are gonna be mem- Iogr: Soapy shush, stop Soapy: i'm sowwie (cries and turns into trix rabbit) Iogr: your tears of unfathomable sadness are so yummy and sweet (licks Soapy's face) (Freak laughs then walks off meming. Scene changes to Patchy the Pirate and Memeunchy stacking danks.) The Pinch Who Stole Christmas: (stacks a dank) There. Your Timmy Turner. (Timmy Turnervously tries to stack a dank. But Netflix Pupplz interrupts him.) Bubbles from Pupplz: Ayyy Trapinch, Mommyimsoitchy! Is everybody here? Where's Scoop? Ayyyyy, Scoop! Pancham: Oh no, don't call Scoop from Bob the Builder's Burgers! Minch from Star Wars: Oh, oh no, not Scoop! (Scoop runs over the stacked sticks, causing them to blow up) Scott Cawthon: Sorry sorry, my meme sorry! Freddy and Bonnie: (crossing their arms) Dank you. Foxy: Great, everybody's dank! Listen up, I know somethin' I'm not supposed to meme, so naturally, I'm tell'n every meme! (Changes back to Peanut Butter Jotter not-MLG RPing. A hyper-realistic Peanut and Mr. Pickles have bored expressions) Buttocks: (catches fishpaste) Yea.exe Pickle: (pointing) Look at that (Memes in to reveal that Chrome has caught all the fishpaste) July 24 2001: How does he do that? Cookie Monster: Cookies! (Eats the fish in the air) March 5 2001: Uh, for what? You danked em' all Kuki Sanban Monster. July 2015 RPs: (pointing) Ayyyy look, there's Phineas and Ferb! Pinky Inspiratronic: & Knuckles & Weegee! Jelly from Breadwinners: Let's go see if they wanna not-MLG RP! (Changes to the GC Meme Team huddled together) Iogr: And reMEMEber everybody, it's a dank meme. Pinky: Ayyy you guys, wanna go on a fishpaste extreme electric boogaloo? Jellicent: We made all these dank fishpaste. Petrock: (waving fishpaste around) Fishpaste (73x)! (Iogr and the other meme lords start backing away) Iogr: Uh sorry Peanut Butter Jotter, I gotta go number luan from KND. Jomz: Yeah meme too. Soapy: Meme three. (They all run into the GC Meme Team HQ) Jellyfish fields: Ayyy wait, where y'all going? How come no luan wants to not-MLG RP with us? The Smoking Peanut: Audino. Maybe they don't like dank memes anymore. Well if they don't wanna not-MLG RP with us, lets just go back and play Shrek Swamp Kart Super Electric Boogaloo. Jellyfish from Spingebill: Yea.png We'll have memes without 'em. (Scene changes to Peanut Butter Jotter back in the dank meme) Hugh Jass: Everybody loathes us :'((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Mike Rotch: They're all over at Iogr's dank house being not-MLG, and we're sitting here. Fishing for fishpaste. Oliver Kluzoff: What are they dank in there anyway? And why wont they let us not-MLG RP with them? I.P. Freely: Oh, who the hell cares. Bea O'Problem: I do! Jacques Strap: (ripping up MLG fishpaste) Meme meme! Garfielf: Yea.avi meme 2hu! Jorgen Von Strangle: Well meme on then! Lets figure it out on nickelodeon what to meme. Let's do the Tesco Noodle Dance! Snoopy: I'll use my tesco noodle, but you're not getting meme to dank. (The Tesco Noodle Dance transformation sequence begins) Tesco Noodle, use your Tesco noodle. Tesco Noodle, do the Tesco noodle dance. Ura Snotball: I got it! (Sees Mr. Pickles still dancing) MR. TOMMY PICKLES! Chucky: Ah! (falls over) What.avi, what happened what.avi? Anita Bath: We can get us an Inspiratronic Super Sanic & Knucklez Peekachoo from Paukyman! So we can look right through Iogr's house, and meme! We can see what they're doing inside. Ollie Tabooger: Great idea Jellies from Charity's Candy Crush Saga, lets go get your Inspiratronic Super Sanic King Kamehameha Peekachoo from Paukyman! Mr. Toffee: I thought u had memes. Willy Wonka: Uh, no U Jelly. I don Jell-O: Well, what meme did you come up with? Ivana Tinkle: Why dont we just go up to the meme and dank? Maya Buttreeks: Meme on the dank? Garage: Yea.avi Jill from Friends: Yea.png just ask 'em what's dank. Not-MLG like. (Changes to Peanut Butter Jotter & knuckles & lsd & fairies & pahkitews walking up to the door.) Princess Mindy: Let me do the not-MLG RPing. (memes on the dank) Neptune: Smooth and Not-MLG. (Uranus opens the dank) Uranus: Oh, ayyyyy Peanut Butter Jotter. Saturn on Chucky Finsters shirt: Yea.exe Hello Jupiter. I- Mars: Yo mama's so ugly she made onions cry! Pretzel: original three exclamation marks!!! Venus: Well we dank, its just- Mercury: Hey look, Balloon Boy! Sailor Moon: Uh, gotta meme now. See ya' (slams dank) Penny Proud: (sad) They're hav'n a party popple from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Mitch Musso: (sad) Without memes. (Buttercup from PPG starts crying) Patchy the Pirate: (opens the door) MEMES! (the GC Meme team all start singing.) ~Bye Bye Peanut Butter Jotter~ Bye bye, Peanut Butter Jotter We will really meme you on the springs. RPing and climbing memes together. You're our dank furries. Jessie and not the TV show: Did, did you say meming away? Jomz from Paukyman: I guess that's the meme lords dank meme. Meowth: Your Paukymon told Mrs. Angry Beavers, and she told Netflix mom, and Hulu told us. And, (hugs Jessie) oh Jessie, prepare for trouble and make it double. Ash Ketchup: How come nobody memed us? (Peanut Butter Jotter run over to Paukyman Moon screaming "MOON!") Paukyman Red: What is it keks? What's the meme? Mabel: Are, are we meming? Paukyman Blue: Ah Mabel whatever gave you that dank meme? Dipper: They dank! (shows some Not-MLG people) All: Ayyy lmao. Zack&Codee: Well, Mrs. Angry Birds told my not-MLG meme Mrs. Uter. She said you were meming out today. Paukyman Green: Oh no.exe you got that memed up. We're not meming out, we're meming in, something dank for our keks. P notsmirks: Something dank? H: 4 Toys r us? Paukyman Yellow: Yea.avi (hears Alana's boat) Oh look, here comes honey boo boo now. Mama June from Little Einsteins: Well looky here! Looks like the not-MLG lords are dank to see your meme m69s! Shrek: What is it, laddeh? Tell meme! Pl0x! Pl0x tell meme what it is laddeh! Donkeh: What is it? What's the meme u farquaad What is it? (Drek walks over to a dank meme being covered by a sheep in the big city) Grek: (rips off sheep leaving him in fleece) Ayyyyy! Not-MLG Bed bath and beyond! Built them myself out of dank memes! Luan for princess peach of ya. Paukyman Gold: No more getting memed out of bedford at dank! (Peanut Butter Jotter cheer) Arnold from Magic School Bus: Yay memes! No more danking! Paukyman Silver: You see, and now we're gonna be meming. Carlos from Magic School Bus: Ayyyyy Helga from Hey Arnold: Meming? Paukyman Crystal: Meming the beds into your not-MLG room silly goose. We're gonna live right here on the Wonderfun dimension for 73420 years. (Everybody cheers as the meme zooms out to show the whole dank. Then fades to crimson and ennui from ridonculous race) Category:PB&J Otter episodes